


Anywhere

by N_Smith



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Smith/pseuds/N_Smith
Summary: “They would follow you anywhere.”That’s what Newt had said that night to Thomas in the Scorch.  What Newt didn’t know was that that same sentiment was true for Thomas; he’d follow Newt anywhere.





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic in a LONG time, and it's my first one on AO3. I'm a bit late to the "Maze Runner" party, but both the books and the movies left me with so many feelings. I hope you enjoy this little thing because I had a fun time writing it.

_“They would follow you anywhere.”_

That’s what Newt had said that night to Thomas in the Scorch. What Newt didn’t know was that that same sentiment was true for Thomas; he’d follow Newt anywhere.

“Newt!” he screamed as the boy swung his blade. Thomas kept his eyes firmly on the blade, which is why he saw the moment that Newt turned it on himself.

“NO!”

Thomas threw himself forward into Newt and grabbed him around the shoulders. The momentum brought them both crashing to the ground. Thomas looked down and saw that Newt’s eyes were clear and horrified. He looked down at himself and saw the blood from when Newt had tried to stab him earlier, but he couldn’t see any other wound.

“Tommy…” Newt gasped. Thomas tried to move away, but pain exploded from his back and that’s when he realized that when he’d grabbed Newt he had put himself in the way of the blade; it was now plunged into his back.

“Tommy…” Newt called again, but Thomas could see that his grasp on sanity was weakening.

“It’s ok, Newt. It’s ok. I’ve got you.” Thomas whispered.

His vision was beginning to blur and he was starting to become aware of the feeling of hot blood pouring down his back. The pain he’d felt initially was gone though, and that probably wasn’t a good sign.

“Kill me, Tommy. Please.”

Thomas shook his head and cupped Newt’s cheek.

“I can’t. I need you, Newt. I need you. More than anyone.” he choked.

Newt’s eyes were flickering between sanity and darkness, but Thomas hoped that he could still hear him.

“If I lose you, then all of this was for nothing.”

Thomas was numb. He couldn’t feel any of the pain he knew he should be in, but he could feel Newt grasp his free hand and intertwine their fingers. He could feel it when he pressed his forehead against Newt’s.

“I’ll follow you anywhere.” he muttered before the world turned black.

///////

Brenda rounded the corner and came to an abrupt halt at the scene before her. Thomas was slumped over Newt with a knife in his back and Newt was thrashing under him.

“Brenda!”

She didn’t know who called her name, but it didn’t matter. The sound shocked her into moving and she sprinted forward to the two boys. When she met Newt’s eye, she saw that he was consumed by the insanity and was trying to free himself from Thomas’ grasp.

“Hold on, Newt.” she prayed as she caught one of his arms. He thrashed and tried to break away from her, but she held fast. Minho, Fry, and Gally dropped to their knees around them.

“Shit! Thomas!” Minho cried.

“Help me hold down Newt! We’ll deal with Thomas in a minute!” Brenda screamed as Newt nearly broke out of her hold. Gally reached down and pinned his arm so Brenda could pull up the sleeve and prepare the syringe. She got it ready and then without hesitation plunged it into Newt’s vein. He let out an inhuman scream and thrashed so violently that Gally lost his hold on him and Thomas ended up falling to the side. The next minute, however, brought silence and stillness as Newt stopped moving.

“Is he alive?” Fry asked. Minho checked his pulse and nodded.

“What about Thomas?” Gally asked.

Brenda reached over and tried to find a pulse. It took a few seconds before she felt the reassuring _thump_ under her fingers.

“For now. He won’t last much longer if we don’t stop this bleeding.”

Without a word between them the three boys arranged themselves to carry their friends to safety. Brenda shook her head at them and began leading the way.

///////

Minho sat between his two best friends and hung his head. They’d come back for him. They’d risked everything just for him.

_“Dumb shanks.”_

He looked at Newt and saw his chest move in shallow breaths. His fists were clenched and his eyes were moving sporadically behind his closed eyelids. Black veins bulged in his neck and across his face. Minho had wiped away the black sickness that had slipped past his lips, but the stain was still visible on his chin and lips. Newt hardly looked like himself, but it didn’t matter. It was still Newt, and Minho would know him anywhere. They’d known each other for as long as he could remember. When Minho came up in the Box, it was Newt who calmed him down. Those first few weeks it was Newt who ran the Maze with him. He’d never forget the morning he woke up and Newt was already gone. He didn’t know what made him take that path into the Maze that day, but he would forever be grateful because it meant that he found Newt. When Minho had come upon the scene, Newt tangled in ivy on the floor broken and bleeding, it didn’t take him long to realize what must have happened. It also didn’t take him long to grab Newt and get him back to the Glade. They never talked about it, and Minho had never told anyone, but he and Newt developed a bond afterwards that could never be replaced.

_“This isn’t the end, Newt. I won’t let it be.”_

His gaze traveled to Thomas. The greenie wasn’t looking any better. He was topless and lying on his stomach with medical dressing and gauze wrapped around his stab wounds. Minho couldn’t think of a time when Thomas had ever been pale but he was now; sickly pale and covered in a cold sweat with a barely-there pulse. Minho hadn’t known him as long as the others, no one had, but it didn’t matter. Thomas had come into his life and changed everything. Thomas had made him brave and given him something to fight for. Before Thomas came along he had resigned himself to running the Maze knowing that there wasn’t anything left for them to find. He’d stopped believing that there was a way out. Then up comes Thomas and suddenly hope sprouted in his heart again. Thomas showed him that there was always a way if you were willing to fight for it. Thomas taught him that freedom had a price, but one that he was willing to pay over and over again. Thomas taught him that you can survive anything if you have something to live for.

_“You want to save us all, don’t you? So **fight** so you can save **him**.” _

They’d all heard Teresa’s message; they knew now that Thomas carried the cure in his veins. How ironic.

“How’re they doing?” Fry asked as he took a seat in front of Minho.

“Not great.” Minho answered. Fry nodded and looked down before meeting Minho’s eye.

“How’re _you_ doing?”

Minho smirked. “I’m alive.”

Fry smiled. “I’m glad, man. I missed you.”

Minho reached out and put his hand on Fry’s shoulder.

“I missed you too, Fry.”

And he had. Frypan was someone who never failed to make you smile. He was a caretaker. He always knew when you were having an off day, and he made it better one way or another. Fry was someone that you could count on unconditionally. He and Minho had spent many early mornings together when Minho would show up at the kitchens in the Glade waiting for the Doors to open. They’d talked, joked, teased, and lifted each other up. Minho had missed him terribly.

“Now we’ve just got to get these two back on their feet. I don’t know about you, but I’m done losing brothers. Ya’ll aren’t leaving my sight for a _long_ time after this.”

Brothers. That’s what they were, wasn’t it?

“Good that.”

Fry clapped him on the back with a smile and Minho returned it.

///////

The first thing that Newt was aware of was the smell of salt and the feeling of a cool breeze across his skin.

“Newt?” a voice asked.

He tried to open his eyes, but only managed to get them open a sliver before he had to close them against the harsh sunlight.

“He’s waking up!” the voice shouted, and really, did they have to be that loud?

“Get Thomas!”

That got Newt moving. He sat up and opened his eyes just as hands tried to push him back down.

“Woah, man, calm down.”

Newt looked up and saw Gally gently trying to make him lie back.

“Gally?” he rasped, and he could hardly recognize his voice.

Gally smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it’s me. It’s good to see you, Newt.”

Newt fell back onto the pillows and looked around. He was in a small hut with a canvas roof. There was a table along the wall across from him that had jars and beakers and bottles filled with various liquids on it.

“Where are we? What happened?”

Gally sat back and sighed. “We’re at the Safe Haven. As for what happened, that’s not my story to tell.”

Newt raised an eyebrow and asked, “What? Why not?”

Gally looked away.

“Look, a lot happened in the Last City. And a lot has happened since we got here.”

“So tell me.” Newt pressed.

Gally shook his head.

“I’m just trying to stay out of the way to be honest. I feel like I don’t belong here.” he admitted.

Newt sat back up despite Gally’s attempts to make him lie back down. When he was fully upright he pulled a stunned Gally into a hug.

“You belong here, Gally. You belong with us.”

Gally was stiff for a few seconds, and then he melted into Newt’s embrace.

“Do I?”

“Yes.”

Newt pulled away to look Gally in the eye.

“You made mistakes, yeah, but we all did. All of us have blood on our hands one way or another. It’s something that we’ll have to live with, but one way we can start is by forgiving each other.”

Gally was about to respond when Thomas, Minho, and Frypan came bursting into the hut. They pulled up short when they saw Newt and Gally still basically in each other’s arms.

“We interrupting something?” Fry asked after a few seconds. Gally blushed bright red and moved away from Newt.

“No! I’m just happy that he’s awake. That a problem?” he asked.

The other three shook their heads and Newt laughed. It felt good to laugh. When he looked up he caught Fry’s eyes, then Minho’s, and finally Thomas’.

“Hi.” he said.

Fry and Minho shared a look and then Minho said, “Hi, Newt. Good to see you up. We’ll be outside. It’s a little crowded in here.”

Then he and Fry grabbed Gally and the three of them walked out the way they came in. When they were gone Newt looked to Thomas again.

“Newt...I…” he stuttered.

Newt smiled.

“Come here, Tommy.” he said as he opened his arms.

Thomas practically fell into them. They held each other close and neither of them even tried to stop the tears that slipped down their cheeks.

“You should have killed me.” Newt finally whispered.

Thomas just squeezed him tighter.

“I’m serious, Tommy. I nearly killed you. I may not remember everything that happened, but I don’t think anything could make me forget the feeling of that knife sinking into your skin.”

Thomas shook his head and said, “It doesn’t matter.”

Newt pushed him away.

“What do you mean? How does it not matter?” he growled.

Thomas just gave him a small smile.

“Because you were dying too. You were dying, Newt, and I didn’t think I could save you. I didn’t care if I died.”

Newt shook his head.

“How could you not care? What about our friends?”

Thomas reached out and slowly linked his fingers with Newt’s. He brushed his thumb over the back of Newt’s hand as he said, “I didn’t care because I’d follow you anywhere.”

Newt’s breath caught in his throat.

“Maybe I should have made that clear a long time ago, but it never seemed like the right time. I know, stupid thing to say when it seemed like we didn’t have _any_ time, but yeah.”

“Tommy…”

Thomas squeezed his hand.

“I wasn’t going to leave you. I’m never going to leave you, Newt. I can’t.” he said as he met Newt’s eye.

Something snapped inside Newt. Whatever it was that had held him back since Thomas first ran into the Maze was gone. The thing that kept him from admitting the truth disappeared, and he reveled in it as he moved to grab Thomas around the back of the neck and pull him forward.

When their lips met it wasn’t perfect, but it was perfectly right. It was every sacrifice and hurt. It was every tear and drop of blood shed. It was every wrong turn and stupid decision. It was everything that had led them to this moment. It was coming home.


End file.
